The present invention relates to a protective plate installation structure with a clip for installing a protective plate for protecting a fuel tank with a specific distance from a fuel tank formed of a plastic.
A fuel tank made of a plastic is located under a vehicle. Also, an exhaust pipe is located under or side of the fuel tank and heat is radiated therefrom. The fuel tank is located under the vehicle, so that the fuel tank may be damaged by a small rock bouncing off from a road. Accordingly, under or on a side of the fuel tank, a protective plate is installed with a clip to protect the fuel tank from the radiation heat and impact.
In Patent Document 1, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a disc shape pedestal 102 is provided at an end of a clip holder 100 with a prismatic shape, and is attachable to a fuel tank 104. A hollow portion 106 with a dented prismatic shape is provided at a center of one side surface 100A of the clip holder 100. An engaging opening 108 is provided at a center of the other side surface of the clip holder 100, and a guide opening 110 is formed in a portion from the side surface 100A to the lock opening 108 of the clip holder 100.
A clip body 112 is capable of engaging the clip holder 100. An insertion part 114 is formed in the clip body 112 for inserting into the hollow portion 106, and the insertion part 114 shifts in parallel to insert into the hollow portion 106. A lockable main body 116 is provided at a center of the insertion part 114 for locking with the engaging opening 108. When the insertion part 114 is inserted into the hollow portion 106, the insertion part 114 is guided to the engaging opening 108 along a guide opening 110, and is locked with the engaging opening 108.
A flat plate shape stopper 118 is formed on the main body 116 in parallel to the insertion part 114, and both ends thereof are bent toward an opposite side of the insertion part 114. A pair of claws 120 is formed on a tip of the main body 116. The claws 120 penetrate through a penetration opening 122A formed in the protective plate 122, and engage a peripheral portion of an opening 126A of the flat plate 126 formed in the protective plate 122. In this state, the protective plate 122 is supported by the flat plate 126 and the stopper 118, and the protective plate 122 is restricted to move right and left sides by an urging force of the stopper 118.
The insertion part 114 of the clip body 112 is inserted into the hollow portion 106 of the clip holder 100 in a direction perpendicular to a direction that the claws 120 on the tip of the clip body 112 engage the peripheral portion of the opening 126A of the flat plane 126. Accordingly, an operation is performed in two directions, thereby making workability poor.
It is necessary to provide a space for the insertion part 114 to be shifted in parallel, so that the insertion part 114 of the clip body 112 is shifted in parallel and inserted in the hollow portion 106 of the clip holder 100. It is difficult to take out the protective plate 112 for maintenance purpose.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-16244
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a protective plate installation structure wherein workability is good and it is easy to remove a protective plate when maintenance of a vehicle is required.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.